


red & blue

by Queen_Of_The_Pen



Category: Marble Hornets, kinda? - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By, M/M, Poetry, Sad, i fell back in love with jam so i wrote this, oof, the fandom stuff is only like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Pen/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Pen
Summary: for all i knewyou had never really existed





	red & blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stan Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stan+Lee).



‘ _ What scares you? _ ’

(open your heart 

to me

and let me see what

makes you 

human)

  
  


I woke up and you 

weren’t there

  you weren’t beside me

for all i knew

you had never really existed

 

I felt my heart stop

and

when you came back,

I was crying

 

for the entire time

you were gone

all i could think about

was how many times i’d been alone

and how terrified

I was to be there

ever again 

 

once you finally have something

for the first time

it’s far harder to let it go

than if you have had

it before

 

which is why

when i saw you

beautiful

but lifeless

i was sure i had died

because it had to be hell-

 

what god

would take away the one thing

that gave my life

meaning

  
  


‘ _ Nothing. _ ’

(leave me alone,

and i will be more broken

than you have ever seen

someone be.)


End file.
